The Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program has evolved to establish strong intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations with all IUSCC Programs (HMI, EDT, TMM, and BCP). The Program's external partnerships with other universities and cancer centers can be traced back to 1995 when Program Leader, Dr. Victoria Champion founded the Behavioral Cooperative Oncology Group (BCOG) a consortium of senior scientists from the University of Michigan, Michigan State, Ohio State, Purdue, and Indiana University whose purpose was to conduct significant and innovative cancer control research and train interdisciplinary future scientists. CPC goals are addressed through three Themes: 1) Prevention, 2) Early Detection, and 3) Survivorship. Each Theme approaches a challenge crucial to decreasing cancer morbidity and mortality. Within Theme 1, CPC researchers study new HPV vaccine delivery methods to enhance global accessibility and work towards decreasing the prevalence of tobacco use through smoking prevention, cessation, and relapse reduction research which is translated into evidence-based interventions for the community. Theme 2 researchers are identifying colorectal cancer (CRC) risk algorithms to aid in selecting appropriate screening tests, and addressing cervical and CRC screening compliance issues. Finally, Theme 3 researchers are evaluating mechanisms and treatment options for prevention of chemotherapy-induced neurotoxicity and cognitive dysfunction, and developing and testing interventions to decrease symptom burden. CPC has 26 full and 11 associate members, representing 13 departments and 9 schools on the campuses of Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSOM), Indiana University-Purdue University Indianapolis (lUPUl) and Notre Dame. The Program has a total of $4.4M in current peer reviewed funding, with $1.8M from the NCI, $1.7M from other NIH branches, $159K in ACS funds, and $744K in other peer-reviewed funding. Over the past funding period, CPC members have authored a total of 311 publications. Of these, 36% represent intra-programmatic collaborations, 14.1% represent inter-programmatic collaborations, and 21.2% represent inter-institutional collaborations.